


We've Lost Too Much To Gain

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy to the tune of Set It Off [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dagon Has An Archangel Kink, Other, Post-Break Up, and calling it onesided is honestly being generous, but no-sided is just confusing, dagon/gabriel is one sided unrequited and doesn't actually go anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: Beelzebub breaks things off with Gabriel, which means he's free game for Dagon to proposition.





	We've Lost Too Much To Gain

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be funny.

“You know I’m terribly in love with you,” Gabriel had said, and there was no question in it: a declaration, no, a statement. A fact, with no room for denial.

(No, he’d not _asked_ for anything. He _never_ asked for anything. He didn’t demand that Beelzebub love him back, nor show it to her more than she would allow, nor try to wheedle affection where she refused it. If he had, perhaps he would be less infuriating, or at least she could have something specific to direct her ire toward.)

She had been so _angry._ His hand had been gentle against her side, delicate caresses ghosting along her skin, and he’d been watching her with that soft look he got, and, _you know I’m terribly in love with you,_ and she’d lost it. She’d flipped him over, knelt above him and pressed him into the decadently soft pillows he always insisted on conjuring, hand at his throat and murder in her eyes. Glared down at him while he watched her carefully- carefully, but unafraid.

_Your love is **meaningless**, _she’d spat at him, and vanished in a furious swell of buzzing.

Now she sits on her throne, watching the time tick by on the third of their scheduled meetings that she’s skipped. _This is the last time we do this,_ she always tells him, and this time she means it to be true. She’s _done_.

She says as much to Dagon.

“Does that mean he’s available again?” Dagon asks, and Beelzebub shrugs. She doesn’t know. She doesn’t care. (She _doesn’t.)_ “Okay. I’m going to go seduce your Archangel boyfriend, then.”

Beelzebub shrugs again, because she _doesn’t care,_ and ignores Dagon getting up and heading off to the surface. It’s none of her business what or who Gabriel gets up to anymore. She doesn’t care.

(She does.)

-/-

It is not a dark and stormy night. It is, in fact, a bright and sunny morning, but Gabriel _feels_ dark and stormy all the same. This is the third time Beelzebub hasn’t turned up for one of their meetings, and he’s beginning to think maybe she isn’t going to turn up for any more at all. _This is the last time we do this,_ she always swears, right before pinning him to the mattress. She always comes back; he takes it for a shield.

Apparently she meant it this time.

The ground beside him breaks open to emit a demon beside him, but it’s not Beelzebub. He returns to staring wistfully off into the middle distance, wondering what exactly he did wrong, while Dagon (he thinks it’s Dagon- they’ve never actually been formally introduced) takes the seat beside him on the bench.

“Heard you’re back on the market,” Dagon says after a few minutes of silence. “You know, available again.”

“What?”

“Single. Now that you’re not shacking up with Beelzebub, I mean.”

_“What?”_

Dagon sighs, clearly frustrated. “Wanna fuck?”

“What.”

“Look, I heard you’re into demons, and you’re not Lord Beelzebub’s anymore, so how about a go with me? Always wondered what it’d be like to do it with an Archangel.”

There’s a lot to unpack there, but his thoughts shy away from ‘not Lord Beelzeub’s anymore’ and instead he settles on saying, “I’m not into demons.”

“No?”

“Just one demon. Specifically.” And, because that whole ‘not Lord Beelzebub’s anymore’ thing is stinging awfully hard, adds, “Beelzebub might not be interested in continuing our tryst, but I’m still hers.”

“Oh,” Dagon says, voice laced with bored derision. “You’re in _love._ No wonder my lord wants nothing more to do with you.”

It occurs to Gabriel that this might be the chance to get some answers, and he finally turns to acknowledge Dagon’s presence. “You think so? Did she say that?”

An eyeroll. “Nah. If we’re not going to fuck I have nothing more to say to you.”

“What-” Gabriel begins, but the bench is already empty, save for a shiny, slimy puddle of water staining the place where the demon had sat. He clears it with a wave of his hand. “What just happened?”

-/-

“You know the Archangel is in love with you?” Dagon asks, returning to the throne room a mere fifteen minutes after leaving. Beelzebub grunts an affirmative while Dagon takes a seat beside her. “That why you left him?”

“Yezz.”

“Smart choice. Can’t go fucking around with something so sentimental as _love,_ especially not where angels are concerned.”

“No,” Beelzebub agrees, staring wistfully into the middle distance. “Never a good idea, mixing angels with sentiment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably put these into a single series.
> 
> At some point I'm going to actually write the bit where Beez explains WHY she won't let Gabriel love her. It's not what you're thinking.


End file.
